1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an EL element (electroluminescent element), EL display, and electronic apparatus. In particular, the invention relates to an EL element capable of realizing well-lighted display having a high emission efficiency, as well as to an EL display and an electronic apparatus provided with the aforementioned EL element.
2. Description of Related Art
Related art EL displays have been provided with EL elements. Examples of the EL elements include, for example, one in which a transparent electrode made of Indium Tin Oxide (hereafter abbreviated as “ITO”), or other material, and functioning as an anode, at least one organic layer including a light-emitting layer, and a metal electrode functioning as a cathode, are laminated in that order on a transparent substrate that is made of glass or other material. The transparent electrode and the metal electrode are arranged to be opposed to each other with the organic layer therebetween. In such an EL element, by the passage of a predetermined current through the transparent electrode and the metal electrode, light is emitted from the light-emitting layer. The light emitted from the light-emitting layer is passed through the transparent electrode and the transparent substrate, and is emitted from the transparent substrate side toward the exterior of the EL element.